


【Everlark/授翻】阳光终将普照

by grapeonthewall



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 其实就是讲他俩怎么造出第一个娃的
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapeonthewall/pseuds/grapeonthewall
Summary: 凯特尼斯×皮塔 战后文“但不管原因是什么，如果你怀孕，真的就有那么糟糕吗? ”The Chinese Ver. of 'The Sun is Gonna Shine' by monroeslittle on Fanfiction.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Kudos: 3





	【Everlark/授翻】阳光终将普照

**Author's Note:**

> 原著向，有电影中未出现角色。本译文中文译名均来自原著中文译本（《作家出版社》出版版本）
> 
> 建议先阅读《如果我们在世界尽头相遇》，可以在我的作品里找到，感觉这两篇可以连在一起阅读
> 
> 授权翻译 | Permission to translate this work has been granted by the author.

[原文链接](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7771778)

一切始于一次失误。

她去镇上卖刚刚捕杀到的猎物时通常都不会去听别人的闲聊，但是也无法完全忽视坐在格雷西塞身边的女人，她含泪哽咽着讲述悲伤的事。凯特尼斯不想听，但无意中听到的已经够多了。

这个女人如今第四次怀孕，而这次完全是个意外。

很明显，她的避孕针没有发挥作用。

凯特尼斯并没有对这个不幸的错误产生任何质疑。女人最终离开，塞转向凯特尼斯说，“照这样下去，估计不得不承认那些关于凯匹特阴谋的猜测都是对的，”她说，凯特尼斯皱起眉头，“可怜的洛蒂可能是这周第六个怀孕的女人了。”她补充道，好像这就能解释一切，但凯特尼斯还是不明白。

“噢，孩子，你还没有听说吗？上一批避孕针出错了，镇上有传言说凯匹特是故意这么做的，为了增加我们的人口。即使已经重建国家，我们的人口还是不够多，不足以支撑建设。”

凯特尼斯盯着她看了一会儿，“所有避孕针? ”她问道，“所有避孕针都错了? ”

“那个医生，”塞告诉她，“那个来自第六区的家伙，他今天早上宣布的，你没听说吗？这消息都在十二区传开了，那一批避孕针是两周前送来的，全都没用。”她正准备开始说一些别的事，但是却停下来，当意识到这一点时，她的眼睛睁大一些。

凯特尼斯默不作声地走出商店。

在她坚持拒绝了这么久以后，到头来，居然是一个愚蠢的错误可能让她怀孕。

* * *

她没有去找医生，知道现在他门口的女人可能已经排起长队。

但她也不知道还能做什么。凯特尼斯脱去沾满泥土汗水和火鸡血的衣服，看着镜子里的自己，手抚摸着平坦的小腹，肋骨上褪色的烧伤疤痕舒展开，就像凯匹特给她做的一个粉红色纹身。这不可能。她不能要孩子，不能像这样，绝对不行。如果这是个阴谋呢？

她不想把孩子带到一个随时都会堕入黑暗的世界，他们可能又会回到变种动物身边，回到饥饿、抑郁和可怕、恐怖的游戏中。而突然间，那个被操控的世界，或许就是令她怀孕的原因。不行。不可能。

一小时后皮塔回来，她穿好衣服躺在床上等他。

他在门口站了一会儿，她知道他也知道了。毕竟，这个消息就是在镇上宣布的，塞是这么说的，“你呢? ”他犹豫着走进房间，终于问道。

他的声音小心翼翼，但是其中还夹杂着些别的感情，她几分钟后才辨认出那是什么。

_希望。_

他想要孩子。不过她早就知道这一点; 他一直都想，早先已经暗示过了。他一直都很有耐心，一直等啊等啊等，即使她大喊着说她永远都不会生孩子，他要是那么想要孩子的话，可以离开她去找一个愿意快乐、毫无怨言为他生孩子的女人。

(但是皮塔是永远也不会离开她的; 她明白这一点，就像知道该如何呼吸一样简单。似乎是为了申明清楚，他悲伤地看着她，回答说他不是想要孩子，他是想要 ** _她_** 的孩子。)

“我不知道，”她最后回答，“但我也接种了那一批避孕针，所以…”

他坐在她身边时床微微移动。她固执地盯着天花板。

他摸着她的腿，“真的就有那么糟糕吗? ”他听起来像个迷失的小男孩，他的手从大腿滑过臀部，轻松地滑进她的衬衫下，放在她的肚子上。他的双手温暖而沉重，她吸气收腹想要逃离他的触摸，但是没有用，“凯特尼斯。”

她看着他，“有些人认为这可能是凯匹特为了提高出生率而计划的阴谋。”

“我知道，”他答道，“但不管原因是什么，如果你怀孕，真的就有那么糟糕吗? ”

她咬紧下巴，“我不能把孩子带到这个世界来，皮塔。”她的语气比想象中软弱，几乎快要崩溃。看着她时，他的双眼明亮而温柔，拇指摩擦着她的肚脐，她伸出手抓住他的手腕，让他停下来。

“什么世界? ”他问，“一个在十二区出生的婴儿很容易生病、挨饿、父亲死于矿难的世界？一个婴儿长大后可能会在收获节上被选中，可能被扔进饥饿游戏的世界？一个由像斯诺那样的男人或者像科恩那样的女人统治的世界? ”

她盯着他，他不明白。“在这个世界里，父亲有时恨透了自己的妻子，母亲则永远处于崩溃边缘。”她试图冷漠地说，或许如果惹恼他，他就会放过她，而她真的再也不想谈这件事了。

但他只是摇摇头，“你不用害怕的，凯特尼斯，”他说，“你和你妈妈不一样。如果你在战争后有了孩子，你不会让自己回避逃跑，我知道的。你会为了照顾孩子而奋斗，而活下去，如果你怀孕了——”

她闭上眼，不愿再多看他一眼，就像不愿再听他的说教一样。

他叹口气将手从她的衬衫下抽出来。她忽然很想念那温暖厚重的感觉，他突然向前倾身，轻吻一下她的脸颊。床又开始移动，她听着他沉重的脚步声在楼梯上消失，进入厨房。她睁开眼睛，盯着天花板，思考着。

如果她怀孕了怎么办？这与他们这些年谈论的想不想要孩子无关。一个孩子可能此时此刻就在她的肚子里，她无法改变。不过当然，如果真的想，她也可以改变。可是一想到这儿，她就觉得有点恶心。

她不可能杀死皮塔的孩子，绝对不可能。

她想起芬恩小时候的照片，圆圆的脸颊和蓬松的头发。她想象着他胖乎乎的脸上的蓝色眼睛，她能看见粘在他脸上的饼干屑，她想象着他画画，皮塔笑起来的时候他跟着一起笑，肯定就像他爸爸一样。

她又闭上眼睛。(那副画面并没有消失，只是在她大脑黑暗的深处变得更加明亮。)

* * *

她走下楼。收音机里的音乐电台声音太大，太吵了，但是里面正在播放皮塔最喜欢的歌曲。她看见烤箱里的面包，能闻见面包的香气。

“我不想用任何人的名字来命名它。”她说。

他猛地看向她。

“那个孩子。他不应该被鬼魂纠缠，应该做他自己，又或者是她。不要用花来命名。我想在这里生孩子，不想去医院。我需要治疗师，但不是曾在凯匹特受过训的那种。不许拍摄，永远都不行。好吗? ”

他睁大眼睛立刻点点头，一本正经地说，“好，我保证，所有的一切，我都答应你。”

“好吧，”她说，清了清嗓子，觉得有些尴尬，“好吧，如果我真的怀孕了，那是可以接受的。”他的手紧紧抓住一个木勺又用力点头。她叹口气，忍住翻白眼的冲动，“你现在可以笑一笑了，皮塔。”她说，他脸上立刻洋溢着幸福的笑容。

当他吻她时，她假装没有感觉到他睫毛上的泪水。

* * *

但是她没有怀孕。

从十一区来的康斯坦斯·霍普泰是面包店的常客，她是一位年长的妇女，曾经是一名治疗师，战后她和两个孙子在十二区开始新生活。皮塔希望她能帮忙看看凯特尼斯的情况，她欣然同意，拒绝让皮塔付钱。可是她说，大多数迹象都表明她并没有怀孕，但如果凯特尼斯去医院的话——

“我不去医院。”凯特尼斯坚定地打断。

老妇人稀疏的白发披散在脸上，她轻柔地抚摸着凯特尼斯的手，“如果你愿意，亲爱的，我可以替你去。我一点也不介意，但是我需要你的口腔采样。我会拿去化验的，到时候把结果告诉你，听起来怎么样? ”她微笑着鼓励道。

凯特尼斯不情愿地同意了。两天后，她得知自己没有怀孕。

那天晚上她告诉皮塔，皮塔完全没有掩饰自己的失落。

“这样更好。”她说，一会儿后她又希望自己没有那么说。

她讨厌他脸上的表情，接下来冒出来的想法是她很少让自己去想的: 如果可怜的皮塔·梅尔拉克爱上一个比冷酷的凯特尼斯·伊夫狄恩更好的人，一个足够善良仁爱，可以配得上他的人，一个对人性更有信心，更愿意体贴爱护别人的人，那该有多好。一个愿意为他生孩子的人。

他问她晚餐想吃什么样的面包，她的回答卡在喉咙里。

* * *

为了避开他，她又去洗一次澡，上床的时候灯已经熄灭了。

但是他并没有睡着，她一躺下来，他就把她湿漉漉的头发从刚编好的辫子上解开。头发会打结的，他经常这么做，但是今晚她决定放任不管。他一只胳膊搂住她的腰，鼻子贴在她的头发上，轻声叹了口气，一切都很安静。

他们一起这样睡了这么长时间，她觉得如果没有他在身边自己肯定睡不着。

他永远都不会离开她，她清楚这点。无论她说什么做什么，不管她怎样索取他或者拒绝他，他的爱这么固执，以至于快让她发疯。但是，噢，一想到他明白自己应该值得更好的，但依然还是选择留在这里，这就是她的救赎。

她转过身亲吻他。

他睁开眼。

“我还没有去打新的避孕针。”她说着又吻他，嘴唇沿着他的下颚线往下移动，轻轻地咬一下他的喉咙。他抓住她的腰把她压在床上，她张开双腿，这个动作把将睡衣推至大腿上，欢迎他。

“你确定吗? ”他问道，看起来就像一个孩子，一个她希望他可以拥有的孩子。

她点点头，“是的，我确定，但我还有改变主意的权利，所以你快点。”

他覆着她的唇微笑，亲吻她的脸颊，一遍又一遍地低声说，“谢谢”。他解开她睡衣的衣带，亲吻那满布伤痕的双乳，她弓起背靠向他。他们如此了解彼此的身体，可以轻而易举地做到这一点。当亲吻、火焰、爱与饥渴吞噬她时，先前纠缠她的所有思绪全都消失不见。

* * *

她想了很多种方法来告诉他。

毕竟，这一切都是为了他，而且不会再有下次了，所以她应该让它变得特别一些。但是制造惊喜并不是她的强项。她好像一只松鼠都抓不到，所以只是坐在湖边，沉浸在夏日的阳光下，并试图想出一些美好的方式来包装这份礼物送给他。

这都是关于他的。她不知道如何做一个母亲。这都是为了他。

他将是这个世界上有史以来最完美的父亲，她 _知道_ 这一点，非常笃信。如果她以某种方式放弃这个孩子，他会弥补的。他会疼爱、保护孩子，做一个她永远都无法成为的家长，她知道这一点。这是为了他，这是他的孩子。她至少能做到这个。

她回家的时候发现他已经在家了，嘴里叼着一根胡萝卜，烘烤时手上沾满面粉。她注视着他，当他看见她时，他的嘴角上扬，“今天早上我换了新鲜的萝卜和胡萝卜，”他说，“你必须来尝一口，我从来都没有吃过这种味道的胡萝卜。它们太好吃了，凯特尼斯。”

“我怀孕了。”她回答。

他被胡萝卜噎住。

下一刻他就捧着她的脸，眼睛打量着她脸上的表情，“你怀孕了？真的吗? ”她点点头笑了笑，因为当他看起来快要因为快乐而爆炸时，她不可能不高兴。他不停地亲吻她的鼻子，她的脸颊，她的眉毛，她的嘴唇，他将她抱起放在柜台上，“我爱你。”他说。

“我知道。”她抚摸着他的金色卷发小声说。

他撩开她的衬衫俯下身，把脸贴在她的肚子上，“我也爱你! ”

这让她心跳加速，因为这是真的，他的孩子真的在她肚子里。

想到这里，她几乎快要因恐惧而窒息，但是他止不住地亲吻她，脸上的微笑从未停止过，所以她紧紧抱着他，让他所有狂喜的低语——谢谢你；我爱你，还有孩子；凯特尼斯，一个孩子——淹没她，直到她的恐惧消退。

* * *

十二区大部分地方都重建了。

镇上所有的街道都是崭新干净的，十几排整齐、小而坚固的房屋建于废墟上，原来的夹缝地区不复存在，这里看起来不像是一个曾有那么多人苟且生活、挨饿和死亡的地方。这家制药厂是整个地区最高耸的建筑，庞大的高楼全被刷成白色，与不在游客们视线内的黑暗肮脏的密封矿井截然不同。无论走到哪里，都能看见这座美丽的药厂，新十二区的象征。

如果这就是蜂拥而至的游客们想要看到的，那好吧。

凯特尼斯最喜欢这所新学校，又大又明亮; 每面墙上都有窗户，院子里围着篱笆的草地上长满蒲公英。凯特尼斯从家走到树林的路上会经过学校，她喜欢看着胖乎乎的小孩子们在一起玩耍。

这些孩子看上去很亲切，有着黑色的头发和黑色的眼睛，即使他们的手指间和衣服里不再有煤灰，脸上却依然带着那种典型的“夹缝地区”人的表情。他们现在不再那么憔悴; 也许他们不能像凯匹特的孩子那样有富足的生活，但是他们有足够的食物，这就够了。

年纪最小的孩子们总是非常友好，当她碰巧走得太近时，他们会叫她，欢快地喊道，“梅尔拉克夫人！我赢了捉迷藏! ”或者“梅尔拉克夫人，你有饼干吗? ”又或者“梅尔拉克夫人，看看我的膝盖！我磕伤了! ”她会冲他们微笑，倾听他们的冒险故事，总是随身带着一些饼干以防万一，即使她从来都不告诉皮塔自己为什么希望他烤饼干。

(她不想给他任何暗示，但现在这已经不重要了，不是吗?)

第二天早上，当她经过时，她试着想象自己的孩子也在他们当中。

再过几年，这就不再只是想象。

她不知道自己是想要一个有着黑色皮肤，黑色眼睛、头发的孩子——很容易隐藏在其他孩子中间，游客不能轻易分辨出来；还是想要一个像皮塔一样的孩子，像少数有着其他颜色头发的孩子一样，分散在夹缝地区的孩子们之间。

 _一个金发的小宝宝，_ 她最后决定，越像皮塔越好。

* * *

她让皮塔保证不告诉任何人，因为她还没有准备好接受这一切。

她不太担心镇上的流言蜚语，不担心黑密斯会说些什么粗俗的话，也不担心约翰娜来访时会取笑她。她想到凯匹特，想到摄像组，想到他们今天希望拍摄《嘲笑鸟》特辑的请求，而她永远也不会准备好。

说实话，有那么一段时间，假装这一切都不是真的并不难。她每天早上仍然会去打猎，在树林里吃饭，放学后会让几个大一点的孩子去树林里找她，她会给他们展示一些陷阱。她会拿着新鲜的肉到处游荡，去格雷西塞摆摊的商人市场上交易，然后再去面包房帮皮塔关门。

她抓起几个干酪面包，问他今天过得怎么样，然后在回家的路上顺便赶了几只鹅。

皮塔不喜欢假装。几年前，他们清扫了其他的房间，主要是为了约翰娜和安妮随时来拜访时有地方住，但是皮塔挑出最大的房间，他想重新粉刷墙壁，挂上新窗帘，做一个婴儿床，给孩子买毯子。

“这是个育婴室，”他高兴地解释，“给孩子准备的。”

她点点头，让他拥有这些，这对他来说比什么都真实，所以他应该享受。

当她的生活终于开始发生巨大变化时，她就无法忽视了。

她讨厌这样。无论穿哪件衣服乳房都肿胀疼痛，血液的气味让她眩晕，她不得不倚靠在最近的树边休息，有时甚至得放弃最新捕到的猎物，她发现自己每个小时都会忽然觉得很恶心。

皮塔给她烤了各种各样的饼干，直到找出她的最爱，然后他开始在卧室里放饼干，这样无论什么时候她都可以在他不在家时吃饼干。这很贴心，但他仍然不是那个因为有个孩子在肚子里而在马桶边呕吐的人。怀孕一个半月后，她把家里能找到的所有饼干都吃光，然后蜷缩在马桶边睡着，被汗水浸湿的头发披散在肩膀上，嘴里还残留着一股反胃的味道。

手臂怀抱着她的熟悉感将她唤醒，他像抱着一个洋娃娃一样抱着她。

他帮她脱下衣服，梳理头发盖好毯子时她闭着眼。他亲吻一下她的额头，她终于睁开眼看他。他温柔地微笑着递给她一杯水。她抓着他握住杯子的那只手喝水，“睡吧。”他说。

她不想睡，但他抚摸着她的头发，感觉很舒服，“好吧。”她低声说，眼皮又变得沉重起来。

几个小时后天已经黑了，当她凝视着黑暗时，先前的噩梦在脑海中浮现。

变种怪物的眼睛是绿色的，和芬尼克的眼睛一个颜色，它们剖开她的肚子，皮塔掐住她的脖子，上面留下淤青，她难以呼吸，因为全是她的错，她杀了他的孩子。科恩用鞭子抽打盖尔时斯诺在大笑，波利姆想要从变种怪物手里抢回孩子，却只是被它们撕裂开，露也想帮忙，然后——

风从大开着的窗户外吹进来，吹在她的脸颊上感觉十分凉爽，而身侧的皮塔很温暖。他的手掌也是，宽大而柔软地放在她的小腹上，湿热的呼吸吹在她的脖子上。她盖住他的手，皮塔咕哝了几句听不清的话语。

她的噩梦已经很多年没有这么可怕了。

她可以感觉到新生的痛苦又让自己崩溃，她转过身来依偎着皮塔，把脸埋在他的胸膛上，试图减轻那种痛苦，因为她想要逃离整个世界。

* * *

她的衣服变得越来越紧，她咬紧牙无视它。

黑密斯站在他自己房子的门廊上冲她大叫，问她对她的胸做了什么。她开始哭，一哭就停不下来，她只是很想吃一些甜甜的东西，而且不知道为什么黑密斯总是欺负她，她完全无法停止哭泣，当黑密斯尴尬地试图拍她的肩膀时，她扇了他一巴掌，她一直哭到直到他把皮塔找来。

“你终于成功了，”黑密斯笑着说，“你终于把她肚子搞大了，对吧? ”

皮塔亲吻她的头顶，她伤心地打了个嗝，仍然觉得难过，她不知道为什么，是因为衣服，还是黑密斯，又或是自己变得愚蠢了，“来吧。”皮塔低声说。

“我来给你做些甜甜的东西。”他带她回家，她讨厌这一切，这所有的一切。

“这太过分了，”她对皮塔说着又开始哭，“这都太过分了。”

皮塔烤了两大盒饼干。

* * *

几个月后，她拒绝看镜子里的自己。

整个身体都不一样了，从粗壮的大腿到圆润的脸庞，再到隆起腹部和肿胀乳房上被撑开的伤疤，这感觉不像她自己，好像被某种东西入侵。身体不再是她自己的，从十六岁起她就再没有过这种感觉。

现在整个十二区都知道了，因为当她的肚子隆起得这么高时是不可能掩藏的，大家都对她特别好。在她大声警告屠夫，如果他不 ** _立刻_** 把手从她的肚子上拿开，她就用他自己的刀切掉他的手之后，没有人再敢试图摸她的肚子，但是她不能让他们完全忽视这个孩子。

就连她的靴子都不再适合浮肿的脚踝，塞提出用肉去换一些新裙子来穿以适应她的身材。那些塞为她找来的轻薄柔软的布料，它们让她想起凯匹特，但至少穿着新裙子她的乳房不再疼痛，而且更容易呼吸。

其实穿什么并不重要，因为她现在所能做的就是在家里闲逛。

她不能去打猎，再也不能了。即使怀孕她还是试过去捕猎，但是手上会留下拉弓的痕迹，皮塔看见它们时脸上的表情，嗯……他竟然还没有把她的弓藏起来真是个奇迹。

噩梦每晚愈演愈烈，她根本无法入睡，甚至都已经放弃尝试睡觉。

她无法忍受这一切，只是想结束。她知道皮塔看得出她有多难过，有多不开心，他们从不谈论孩子来安抚她，但是他每晚仍然会摸着她的肚子，每天晚上都会在育婴室工作，这是真的。

她想反悔，但是却做不到，来不及了。

* * *

当所有的窗户都被蒙上雾，一条果干面包已经摆在桌上等着她的时候，厨房感觉特别温暖。皮塔微笑着看她，从烤箱里拿出另一条面包。

“早上好。”他打招呼，她微笑着坐在餐桌旁，切下一片面包，享受着扑面而来的香甜气味。她闭上眼，脚趾在从皮塔那儿偷来的羊毛袜子里蜷缩起来，希望这能缓解一下背痛。她睁开眼睛，现在更开心了，但是发现黄油还放在橱柜上。她强迫自己站起身来。

当经过皮塔时，她一只手抚摸他的肩膀。

皮塔抚摸着她的肩，抚摸着她披散着的零乱头发亲吻。不停地编辫子太累了，而且也没有理由那么做。她微笑一下拿起黄油盘，但是他搂住她的腰在脖子上轻吻几下，然后解开她蓝色裙子背后的纽扣，“皮塔。”她警告道，但他的另一只手温柔地托住她的胸部，嘴唇依然在脖颈上湿热的亲吻。

“我想你，”他抱怨道，“你几乎都不让我吻你了。”

她退后，“我怀孕了，”她提醒他。她的身体不是自己的，她不希望他碰她，不希望他亲吻那些扩张的伤疤，不想感觉两人之间还隔着孩子。当她的身体不属于自己的时候，她无法去考虑性，至少现在不行。

“我保证没有任何问题，”他开玩笑道，伸出一只手去抚摸她的胳膊，“你怀孕的时候依然可以和丈夫接吻，凯特尼斯。”他微笑一下，但是这次态度更加严肃，“我们依然可以…”

“但 _我不想_ 。”她抽回自己的手，没好气地对他说。

他注视了她一会儿，然后叹口气，“对不起，没关系。”他的笑容并不那么真诚。

“等孩子出生以后。”她的语气更加柔和。

他抚摸她的头发，这次她没有躲开。她吻了吻他的嘴角。

* * *

约翰娜在某个星期三大摇大摆地来到他们家，柔顺的头发间夹杂着雪花，脸颊因为寒冷而变得通红。她随意地将包扔在厨房里，先亲吻了一下皮塔然后再转向凯特尼斯。她咧嘴笑时看起来有些狂躁，一想到自己在这位突如其来的客人眼中看起来是什么样凯特尼斯就很沮丧——四肢肿胀、头发乱蓬蓬地坐在沙发上。

“我还不信呢，”约翰娜说。“每年都会有关于你们俩的传闻，我也不信最近那个荒诞的消息，但是，噢，凯特尼斯，你终于妥协了。”她大声地笑着，眼神明亮，凯特尼斯记得她们先前所有的谈话，关于如何无法想象把一个孩子带到这个世界上——即使是一个像小芬尼克·欧戴尔一样甜美可爱的婴儿，简直就是他父亲的翻版。

“我们这儿一直都很欢迎你，约翰娜，”皮塔说着拿起她的包，“这次呆多久？”

* * *

凯特尼斯编好辫子，把脚塞进靴子里，然后带着约翰娜一起去树林。

约翰娜仍然没有结婚，但是她又努力让自己一直忙碌着，即使这么多年过去，她依然太固执以至于无法放弃来之不易的生活，但是又太脆弱不能去做更多的事情。但是她不再是孤身一人; 她有需要去爱的人，有其他几位胜利者作为家人，有小芬尼克叫她“约翰娜阿姨” ，即使他现在不再是个小孩子，还是喜欢跟在她身后。

“说说呗，”约翰娜躺在草地上说，“是什么改变了你的主意？”

凯特尼斯耸耸肩，尽可能舒服地靠在一棵树上，但目前看来，在这些日子里，她对‘舒服’的标准已经降得很低了， “他很想要孩子。”她最后只是低声说。

“你坚持拒绝他坚持了十五年，那看起来好像并不是难事，”约翰娜回答说，侧着身用胳膊肘撑住自己，“他没哄骗你，对吧？我不觉得他会骗人。”

“多年前在竞技场里，”凯特尼斯解释说，“我想象着如果我能救他，他的余生会是什么样的，他会如何康复，如何找到一个全心全意爱他的人，最终会幸福，会有孩子。现在他活下来了，陪在他身边的是我，在我们经历了这么多之后，难道我不应该至少把这个给他吗? ”

她的语气比想象中更迫切，她看着草地。

“你害怕吗? ”约翰娜问道，语气异常温和。

“怕死了。”凯特尼斯承认。

“怕什么? ”

凯特尼斯看着她，“我自己，饥饿，控制，追踪黄蜂的毒液，”她用力吞咽一下，“波利姆，变种怪物，噩梦，孩子。所有的一切，约翰娜，这太多了。”她闭上眼睛，试图把自己隔绝在世界之外，“我的意思是，”她声音哽咽地说，“我无法想象自己成为母亲。”

两人谁也没说话。

“你来制定规则，”约翰娜说，“你也是捍卫这些规则的人。”

凯特尼斯睁开眼睛，“什么意思? ”

“嗯…我的意思是，你不能指望皮塔成为一个严厉的父亲，”约翰娜说，“而且，这孩子不会挨饿的，估计会很胖，皮塔会不停地给宝宝吃饼干，就好像这是他的任务，不过话说回来，这本来就是他的任务。但我还是坚信你还是会爱你那个被溺爱的胖宝宝的。”她的眼神变得温柔，“你的爱太深切了，无法压抑，相信我。”

凯特尼斯因为自己突如其来的愚蠢感情而有些哽咽，她眼里含满泪水。

约翰娜伸出手摸摸着她的膝盖，“还有，嘿，如果有人想伤害你的孩子，想想他得先对付多少人。安妮会大声尖叫到那人成聋子，黑密斯可以训练他的鹅去攻击，我会拿出我的旧飞镖，还有你和皮塔——天哪，凯特尼斯，有你们俩这样的爸妈孩子不可能更安全了。”

她微笑一下，眼角泛起皱纹，凯特尼斯也含泪微笑。

* * *

约翰娜在离开前问是否应该向安妮说起孩子的事。

她询问的语气好像这是一个值得权衡的问题，凯特尼斯随即意识到确实如此。如果她向安妮提起这件事，那就意味着她妈妈也会知道，而她还没有勇气给妈妈打电话。她知道母亲应该知道; 她妈妈或许会想知道，但是她似乎永远都不会见到这个孩子，尤其是当凯特尼斯不能离开十二区，她的母亲也永远不会回来的时候。

“我会自己打电话给安妮的。”凯特尼斯回答。

她后来给安妮打电话，安妮兴奋地尖叫起来。她让凯特尼斯发誓，孩子一出生就告诉她孩子的名字、性别和还有每一个小细节，“但你不用发照片，”安妮开心地说，“因为我和芬恩会乘坐第一班火车去看你们的! ”

凯特尼斯觉得安妮会把这个消息转告给母亲的。

* * *

她想自学编织。

宝宝总是需要衣服的，对吧？她从凯匹特订购一批纱线，塞找到一些编织用的针，向她展示了基本的技巧。首先，她先是为皮塔织了一条围巾，只是为了练习。那条围巾松松垮垮，针脚松散也不整齐，但皮塔戴上它的时候还是笑得很开心。

在准备好织帽子前，她又织了七条围巾，还送了一条给黑密斯。

他撇撇嘴，但还是接受这个奇怪的试验品。不过第二天他来到她家，送给她一条毯子，它其实没有任何多余的颜色，更像是简单的淡奶油色，而且布料有些地方被拉扯得很薄，陈旧但是很可爱，而且很干净，她摸着毯子，感觉很柔软。她看向黑密斯，希望他能解释一下。

“这是我妹妹的，我是不打算用了。还有，你织的东西越少越好，浪费。”

她一时不知该说些什么，他胡子拉碴的脸颊开始发红。“这个虽然有些旧，但你也还随身戴着你的那颗小珍珠，”他说，“所以，收下这个吧。”说完他就出去了。

她将毯子靠在脸上，对着柔软整齐的针脚微笑。

* * *

不出所料艾菲果然打来电话，凯特尼斯让皮塔和她讲。

她知道艾菲想要什么，一个精彩的电视特别专栏节目，想要一个新生儿的洗礼，向全世界展示她的旧贡品和家庭的新成员在一起是多么幸福。在经历这一切之后凯特尼斯非常勉强地喜欢着艾菲，但她不会让世界得到这个孩子的任何一部分。

艾菲告诉皮塔，如果凯特尼斯愿意，艾菲可以去走关系通融一下，她不用一直待在十二区，“你已经在那个可怕的地方呆了很久了，”艾菲说，“新政府已经准备好，全国都希望看到你在凯匹特抚养你的孩子! ”

凯特尼斯生气地瞪着他，皮塔提醒她这是艾菲说的不是他的意思，他只是当个传话筒复述一遍。

很快普鲁塔什也打电话来，凯特尼斯不知道他说了什么，但他的话让皮塔猛地摔下话筒。凯特尼斯用一个吻来表示对他坚决拒绝的感激，对普鲁塔什想要什么完全不感兴趣。如果她有任何发言权的话——而且她 _确实有发言权_ ，非常感谢——那么宝宝将甚至永远都不会知道胶卷相机的镜头是什么样子的。

* * *

突然的颤动让她愣在原地。

她无法动弹，孤身一人; 房子里空荡荡的，她正在写植物书，下午的阳光刺痛她的双眼，她不知道该怎么办。凯特尼斯惊慌失措，她提醒自己深呼吸，但这种努力也是痛苦的。

离她最近的人是黑密斯。

她强迫自己站起来，走到他的房子前，用力敲门，尖叫着要见他。她要他去找霍普泰小姐来。他开始抗议，但她从他手中夺过酒瓶威胁道，如果他不立刻去找治疗师，她就用瓶子砸烂他的脸，因为——

她的肚子颤动着，体内有一种奇怪的感觉，瓶子落在地上摔得粉碎。

她抓住门框，“现在，黑密斯，”她惊慌地低声吼着，“但先不要去找皮塔，还不要。”

半个多小时后，霍普泰小姐来看着她，柔软冰冷的双手按着她的肚子询问问题，摸着她的脉搏，“你没事，亲爱的，”她终于说，“你感觉到的只是孩子一次小小的运动，没什么好担心的，宝宝只是想活动一下身体。”

凯特尼斯盯着她，“它动了? 宝宝动了? 在我肚子里，它动了? ”

“是的，亲爱的，”霍普泰小姐笑着低声说，“这是第一次吗? ”

“我感觉——以前——也有奇怪的颤动，”凯特尼斯承认道，“但我以为只是胃不舒服。但这次——”她简直不敢相信，她知道自己应该猜到这个的；毕竟也不是完全不知道孕妇都要经历什么，不过显然她所知甚少。

“在接下来的几个月里，这种感觉可能会越来越频繁，”霍普泰小姐提醒她，“如果孩子打嗝或者有点不安的话，可能会疼，也会有点吓人，但这都是正常的。我向你保证，没什么好担心的，亲爱的。”她笑了。

凯特尼斯点点头，霍普泰小姐离开。但是凯特尼斯的恐惧并没有消失。

* * *

皮塔回到家时脸上的表情很担心，她知道他肯定会在面包店听说些什么。但他在厨房的餐桌旁看见她安全地坐在那儿，自从霍普泰小姐离开后，她就一直坐在那里，他跪在她面前，握住她的双手，“怎么了? ”他问道。

“它动了。”

他看着她的脸，“宝宝? ”他犹豫着伸出手想去摸她的肚子，但却在中途停下。

她有些心疼，“没关系的，皮塔。你每天晚上都会在我睡觉的时候摸我的肚子。没关系，你是我丈夫，你是父亲。”她抓住他的手按在她的肚子上，孩子几个小时前就平静下来，从那以后再也没有动过，但那总会再次发生的。

“你没事吧? ”皮塔轻声问道。

“霍普泰小姐说这很正常。”凯特尼斯回答。

“我知道，”皮塔说，“但 _你没事吧？_ ”

她终于望向他的眼睛，“这个孩子真的就在我的身体里，”她小声说，“我知道这一点，早就知道了，但这一切突然变得如此痛苦 _地真实_ ，而且——如果孩子出生了怎么办，皮塔，如果孩子出生了，而我没有——如果我不能像我应该的那样爱它怎么办？这个世界也许没有变态的游戏和贫穷还有其他的什么，但我呢? ”

“你已经爱上这个孩子了，凯特尼斯，”他说，“只是还没意识到而已。”

她摇摇头，“我讨厌这整个怀孕的过程，但我会喜欢这个孩子…？”

“这不是你 _应该做什么_ 的问题，”他摇着头低声说，“你认为你是个残忍无情，觉得自己很强硬，但你不是——你看低了自己。你认为一个不能爱自己孩子的人会把约翰娜当成最好的朋友吗？你认为一个不能爱自己孩子的人会年复一年跟在黑密斯身后照顾他吗？你认为一个不能爱自己孩子的人会有你有的那些噩梦吗? ”

他专注地盯着她，“你认为一个不能爱自己孩子的人会把自己的妹妹养大吗? ”他低声说，她的心猛地收紧。

波利姆。妹妹会成为一个 _完美_ 的母亲，一个天生就很慈爱亲切的母亲。她本应成为母亲的。

而凯特尼斯——

“你总是能看到我最好的一面。”她摇着头对皮塔说。

但是他也摇摇头，然后伸手去捧住她的脸，“你根本不明白，对不对？我从来没有遇到过像你这样爱得如此深切的人。”

这些话在她的脑海里回荡，“约翰娜也这么说过，”她小声说道，“我爱得很深切，但是——”

“因为这是真的。”他拇指抚摸着她的脸颊坚持道。

她抓住他的手腕，“我要你向我保证，你会爱这个孩子，你的爱必须是为了我们两个人，好吗？无论是儿子还是女儿，你会给它双倍的爱——你保证。”

“我不需要这么做……”他开始说。

“你答应我，”她坚持道，“答应我。”

他点点头，“我答应你，亲爱的。”

她将脸贴在他的脖子上，紧紧地抱着他。孩子动的时候她的肚子也跟着动了一下。

她将皮塔抱得更紧些。

* * *

冰雪开始消融，凯特尼斯觉得自己的身躯比以往任何时候都大，而房子似乎越来越小了。她摇摇摆摆地挪动，而不是走路，黑密斯觉得这很有意思。她已经准备好结束这次怀孕。她想念森林，想念自由，想念能看见自己的双脚。

孩子现在动得很频繁，有时候很疼，有时又像打嗝一样非常随机，凯特尼斯开始习惯了，但是她希望孩子能安静些，最好是能睡着。

如果她睡不着，孩子可能也睡不着。噩梦使她精疲力尽，而她无法入睡，仅仅是因为很不安，无法让她那沉重臃肿的四肢安稳下来，无法哄骗疲惫的大脑进入睡眠。皮塔很担心。

皮塔。

她想念他身体的重量，比她自己的体重好多了。她想念他亲吻她的方式，想念那种热量、火焰，那种她唯一想要的火焰。她想着他，想着他光滑的后背，想着他皮肤上褪色的伤痕，摸起来很柔软，诉说着他经历的一切。

一股热量在体内集聚，她只是想——她需要——

她讨厌自己的身体，也讨厌不受控制。他睡在她身边，沉重的呼吸中伴随着微弱的鼾声，他的嘴唇温暖湿润地贴着她的肩膀，腿和她的腿半缠在一起。她看着天花板。孩子又动了一下。

她的手顺着自己的身体摸下去，全身颤抖起来。她想起他的手，粗壮的手指，指甲里总是会有糖精和面粉，小小的粉红色伤疤藏在指关节上。她继续抚摸自己。

然后开始呻吟，大声地呻吟——

声音在寂静的房间中回响，她咬住嘴唇，试图让自己平静下来，但是更加宽大的手掌盖住她的手，他的唇在她脖子上慵懒地张开，“让我来。”他低声请求，她点点头。她想念他的亲密，需要安慰，而他在这里，很温暖。她找到他的嘴唇亲吻，试图靠得更近些。

当他的手指滑进她的身体时，她在床上弓起背差点开始尖叫，他抵住她泛着红晕的脸颊咕哝着什么，她靠着他的手摆动，情不自禁地抓住他的另一只手按在自己胸前用力揉捏。噢，就是这样，噢——

他停住手上的动作，下一刻她发现自己跨坐在他腰上，他抬起她，然后又沉下身体。

她屏住呼吸颤抖着，紧紧地抓住床头架，挣扎着想要解脱。她看着他黑暗的瞳孔，它们在月光下闪闪发光，他微张着嘴唇看着她，抱住她的腰向上移动，他的触摸仿佛灼伤她的皮肤，她跪在床上压下去，需要他进入她的身体。

没过多久她就彻底崩溃了; 他们已经很久没有在一起，很快他的动作也变得急促。他最终结束时眼睛也没有离开她。她感觉到他在里面变得疲软下来，她拨开他脸上被汗水浸湿的头发，他应该去剪一下，“我觉得自己好胖。”她说。他轻笑着，毫不费力地将她从自己大腿上抱下来，让她躺回去。他穿好裤子后亲吻她的脸颊。

“你很漂亮。”他回答道。

“骗子。”

“我从来都不会骗你。”

他抚摸着她的手臂，听着他坚实有力的心跳声她慢慢睡着，这晚再也没有噩梦。

* * *

当然噩梦是不会永远消失的。斯诺在厨房里，膝上坐着一个没有脸的小女孩，加图拖走小女孩时还在向她求救，凯特尼斯尖叫着呼救，但是没有人来。除了博格斯，他躺在夹缝地带她家老房子的血泊中逃不出来，父亲试图唱歌让她平静下来，但是她在电视上看见自己的女儿，在游戏里。

她无能为力，痛苦而无助。

她在自己的尖叫声中醒来，这已经很久没有发生过了。

皮塔擦去她额头上的汗水，摩挲着她的背，告诉她那只不过是一场噩梦罢了。

* * *

皮塔蒙住她的眼睛牵着她去看育婴室。

自从他开始装扮那个房间她就没有进去过，但是他终于完成，而且想向她炫耀，只不过想等到一切都结束以后。他在她身后抱着她进入房间，然后移开遮住她眼睛的手。

窗户是打开着的，风吹动着漂亮的嫩黄色窗帘，房间明亮而干净，墙壁被漆成日出的样子——粉色和橙色——这绝对是一件令人惊叹的艺术品。皮塔在书架上摆满了书，她意识到他上个月从凯匹特订购的那些沉重的箱子里肯定装满了专门为孩子准备的书。除了了解一些基本知识，凯特尼斯并没有怎么看书，但是孩子不会像她那样被抚养长大，绝对不会。

婴儿床靠在墙边，被刷成简单的白色来搭配白色的梳妆台和白色桌子，旁边是 黑密斯先前送来的婴儿毯，上面放着一个可爱的毛绒熊。电风扇在头顶轻轻地转动，整个房间整洁而安静，非常适合孩子。

“你觉得怎么样? ”皮塔最后迫不及待地问道。

她靠在他胸前，“这是……”她不知道该怎么表达，“这都是给孩子准备的。”

他微微俯下身子点点头，双臂环抱着她的肚子，两人的脸颊相贴。他明白，皮塔总是能明白那些她无法诉说的话语。泪水在眼眶里打转，但是现在她并不想哭，“我很喜欢。”她最后补充道，他微笑起来。

* * *

摄制组乘坐六点钟的火车准时到达。

凯特尼斯躲在楼上的衣柜里，他们以前也来骚扰过她，就是几年前的战争结束十周年纪念日那天，她也躲了起来，不过那时皮塔和黑密斯分散了镜头的注意。

现在蜷缩在壁橱里可不是件容易事; 她甚至都不能将膝盖抱在胸前。她知道不应该让皮塔独自一人面对镜头，因为他也很讨厌镜头，但是没办法。她很不舒服，觉得自己可能真的生病了，感觉一阵恶心。

过了一会儿皮塔出现，“他们走了，我告诉他们我会接受采访，黑密斯也是这么说的，不知道这能不能满足他们，但是呢，”他停下来微笑一下，“十二区所有人都对摄像头视而不见，没有人愿意谈论你。”

她知道应该感激，但现在脑子里一片混乱，皮塔伸出手，可她还不想离开。摄制组或许只是在敷衍他，等着她离开衣橱的庇护。他叹口气，走过去坐在她身边，把门关上。

她将头靠在他肩上，试图转移多余重量带来的不适。

“他们真正想要的是 ** _你_** ，”他平静地说，“凯特尼斯，这是他们十五年来第一次有机会拍嘲笑鸟 ，而且还是怀孕的嘲笑鸟。”他停下来，一时间两人谁也没说话，“你不能永远躲在这里。”他搂住她的肩膀。

也许确实不能永远躲在这里，但至少暂时可以。

“如果你愿意在怀孕期间接受采访，”皮塔说，“等到孩子真正出生的时候，拒绝他们会更加容易，我们的时间不多了。”她只是摇摇头，他轻柔地抚摸着她的后背，她闭上眼睛。

她就这么靠着在衣橱里睡着了，醒来时发现自己在床上蜷缩在皮塔怀里。

* * *

她不知道皮塔和黑密斯在采访中说了些什么，但显然皮塔说服霍普泰小姐对凯特尼斯怀孕发表看法，以此来摆脱普鲁塔什派来的人们。总是普鲁塔什。凯特尼斯固执地呆在房子里，拉上窗帘，直到最后皮塔宣布摄制组离开才松一口气。他的语气听上去同样如释重负。

“很抱歉让你一个人面对他们。”她说，因为她确实很抱歉。

他点点头，“我知道，但只要我的孩子还在你肚子里，那么为了你们俩应付摄像机就不是什么难事。”听着他的甜言蜜语她感觉心都要融化了，不过话说回来，这些日子想让她的心融化也并不难。

事实证明，是他们骗了皮塔。那晚大多数摄制组成员确实可能已经乘火车离开，但是第二天早上，当她走出房门——只是为了舒展一下腿脚，让自己感觉更像一个人，而不是一头搁浅的鲸鱼——她突然听见摄像机的快门声，镜头的闪光灯不断亮起。“凯特尼斯·伊夫狄恩！”一个男人大喊，她惊恐地转过身看见两个陌生人。

孩子在她肚子里动了一下，突然踢一下她的小腹吓到她，她抱着肚子，沿着房子之间的小路跑得很快。他们追赶着她，但是她发现老房子的后厨门没有锁，这么多年来这里仍然空着，因为没有人敢靠近这个可怕的屋子。她砰地一声关上门拉上窗帘。

他们不断敲门，她走到满是灰尘的客厅，这里很安静。

她深吸一口气，试图让心跳平稳下来，孩子又踢她一下，她摸了摸那个地方，“你被吓到了，是不是? ”她低声说，“他们也吓到你了。”孩子轻轻踢一下回应，她低头看着自己的肚子，这是她第一次尝试去想象真的有个孩子蜷缩在她的身体里，安然无恙。

同时也很无助，完全依赖于凯特尼斯。

“我不会让任何人伤害你的，”她小声说，“这个世界，虽然并没有那么美好，但是你不孤单，我可以保护你，我保证。”

她脑子里忽然闪过皮塔一周前说的话，那时摄制组才刚来。如果她在怀孕的时候就接受采访，那么孩子出生以后可能就不需要再和他们打交道了。皮塔说得没错。如果现在和他们交流，以后就可以保护孩子。

她皱起眉。她一直也像个孩子一样躲在衣柜里，让黑密斯和皮塔面对镜头，他们也不抱怨，因为他们总是那样纵容、照顾她，即使他们也有自己的噩梦。以前不是这样的，她不会让别人为她而战。

她曾经照顾过自己，现在也是，她 _必须_ 这么做，这个孩子需要她的保护。

“我应该打个电话给普鲁塔什，不是吗? ”她摸着肚子喃喃道，“我会和他谈谈的，和他做个交易，这样以后就不会来打扰你，好吗？我会处理好的。”

* * *

她穿上一件漂亮的绿色长裙，将头发别起来，和皮塔一起坐在沙发上。普鲁塔什想派她以前的化妆小队去，但她拒绝了。如果人们 _有权_ 看见如今的嘲笑鸟——就像普鲁塔什一直以来傲慢宣称的那样——那么他们就会看见真实的嘲笑鸟究竟是什么样的。皮塔搂住她的肩膀，孩子又动了一下，这些天一直动个不停。

摄像机上闪烁的小灯突然静止，记录下她的一举一动。

她腿侧放在沙发上靠在皮塔身边，一只手放在腿上，皮塔握住她的另一只手，凯特尼斯努力挤出一个最亲切的笑容，“我是凯特尼斯·梅尔拉克。”她开始说道。

她没有读普鲁塔什发来的演讲稿。她讲述自己的生活，在森林里打猎，在面包房帮助皮塔，如何生活。在皮塔展示一些他的画作之前，她展示了那本植物书。她说她喜欢他做的奶酪面包时，他笑着亲吻她的脸颊。

她没有提及和她一同去打猎的孩子们，也没有提及自己有多讨厌那些游客。

她也想回避所有关于孩子的话题，但这是不可能的。

“过了这么多年，你为什么终于决定要一个孩子呢? ”女摄影师问，“还是说，在失去之前那个孩子以后，直到现在你才得到上帝的眷顾? ”顺着这个话题说这将是一个动人的故事，但凯特尼斯不想讲述什么动人的故事。

（但她完全没有提及那次假怀孕。）

“我从来都不想要孩子，”她对着镜头说，“皮塔花了很长时间才改变我的想法，让我相信这个世界不像养育我的那个世界。在经历这一切之后，我失去我爱的人，参加完饥饿游戏之后，我害怕拥有自己的孩子，但我们经历了一场战争，目的就是为了改变我所了解的，那个可怕的世界，让未来的孩子们能够过上更好的生活。”

皮塔摸着她的肚子，女摄影师看起来有些为难。接下来她或许想问关于怀孕的事情，关于情绪波动以及孩子可能的名字，这样一来整个帕纳姆就会知道，梅尔拉克一家与其他父母并无不同。

但此时此刻也正是询问关于战争，关于那次疯狂射杀错误总统的绝佳机会。据黑密斯说，一半人为她的疯狂而遗憾，而另一半人认为她的所作所为是理智的，只是对公众保密。

她不在乎他们怎么想，反正现在那都是旧闻了。凯特尼斯微笑着看向那个女人等待着，她半倚在皮塔身上。慌乱中女人终于做出决定。

“到目前为止，怀孕的感觉怎么样？”

* * *

她知道时间不多了。

几个月过去，她身体的每一寸都是疼的，总是吃不饱，每件事都让她焦虑。肚脐突然弹起时她担心，孩子活动得越来越少时她也担心，但霍普泰小姐说那一切都是正常的，因为时间快到了，再过一个月，孩子就要出生。凯特尼斯比以往任何时候都更害怕，她知道分娩有多恐怖、痛苦、危险，知道她和孩子有容易在分娩过程中一同死去。

她忽然想到皮塔，想着如果她和孩子死了，他会变成什么样。她只知道，如果她必须死，那么孩子就 _必须_ 活下来，要不然皮塔也会活不下去的。

他倒是非常兴奋，几乎不允许凯特尼斯离开他的视线。只要有时间他就在家里烤面包，把面包房交给别人打理。如果她想走动一会儿，他就陪她去面包房，然后在那儿就像在家一样坐着。

她确实爱皮塔，非常爱，但是当他开始帮她梳头时，这就有些烦人了。

她想告诉皮塔，她完全有能力自己梳头发，而且这不可能伤害到孩子的。

这是他的孩子，他想要这个孩子已经很多年了。这让她有些心软，允许他帮自己梳头，有时每隔五分钟就要询问她感觉如何，即使有时凯特尼斯回复时脾气不太好，他也只是高兴地说，那只是荷尔蒙，荷尔蒙代表着他的孩子，而他爱这个孩子。

尽管如此，她还是希望他能别那么经常帮自己梳头。

* * *

事情发生的时候，黑密斯也在家里。

凯特尼斯突然警觉起来，她坐在餐桌旁往厨房看，皮塔将刚从烤箱里拿出来的面包摔在地上，他肩膀绷紧僵在原地，凯特尼斯屏住呼吸，因为她很了解这个姿势意味着什么。

“怎么了? ”黑米奇四仰八叉地瘫在凯特尼斯对面的椅子上问道。

她不理他，“皮塔，”她轻声说，然后撑着桌子站起来，黑密斯又问一次，凯特尼斯仍然无视他，小心翼翼地走向丈夫，“皮塔。”

他转过身来面对她，手攥着烤箱手套，脸上露出痛苦而愤怒的表情，眼神出奇的空洞。她走近去摸他的手，皮塔没有回应。她看着他，试图舒展开他的手指，“皮塔。”这是最有效的办法——简单而温柔地呼唤他回到现实、真实中来，回到她身边。他松开手，突然猛地扼住她的手腕。他咬住嘴唇，眼睛怒视着她。

她看着他，想起他装扮的婴儿房，想起他结婚十周年时，把竞技场里的那颗珍珠镶嵌在戒指上作为礼物送给她，想起星期五下午在闷热的客厅里飘散着的烤焦的面包的味道，那一切终于成为“真的”的时候，她希望他能在她眼中看见那些时刻。

如果他看不见，她就会大声说出来，提醒他。

他松开手，肩膀变得松弛。皮塔眨眨眼睛后退一步，她如释重负地微笑起来，想去牵他的手，但他只是退得更远，“不行。”他摇着头说，她还以为一切并没有结束，但却注意到他正看着自己的胳膊。

纤细的手腕上露出新鲜的红色印记，她知道问题所在了。

“没关系的，”她觉得没什么大不了的，“明天就会消失。”

“你怀孕了，”他嘶哑着说，“如果我这样对你，想想看我还能做些什么——”

她这才想起来，他已经有将近一年——时间或许更长——没有发生过这样的事情。自从她怀孕以后，皮塔就再也没有这样过，她开始对他摇头。他不能害怕伤害她。十五年前，当他们第一次找到回到彼此身边的路时，两人都已经克服那特别的恐惧。但她十五年前她并没有怀孕，对吧？

“我应该去面包房看看。”他说着走过她。他需要自己一个人静一静。

她并不反对，她看着黑密斯。

当前门砰地一声关上时，黑密斯没有发表任何评论，至少她可以为此长舒一口气。

* * *

但是那天晚上他不想和她睡在同一张床上，不敢看她的眼睛，不敢碰她，甚至都不让她牵他的手。不久后，她就变得很恼火。他不能这么做，因为她需要他成为皮塔，他不能害怕。

她最后在浴室里截住他，“你不能这么做，”她说，“你不能后悔。”

“什么? ”他皱着眉头，看上去很不自在，“后悔什么? ”

“这个孩子，”她说，“你想要孩子，所以我给你一个孩子。你不能现在改变主意，不能害怕。我们两个人里有我害怕就已经足够了。”她努力保持平静，因为她需要他听她说，“你不能后悔。”

他叹口气，“我没有——我以为都结束了，以为终于……”他用力吞咽一下，皱起眉，“我只是恨我伤害了你，如果伤害了你，那我永远都不会原谅自己——”

她握住他的手，这次他没有逃开，“你的伤痛不会消失的，皮塔。我不是那种任由丈夫虐待自己的女人，我们之间的关系不是那样的，事实并非如此。你病了，皮塔，那些永远都不会停下，我也病了，经常有好几天都不能下床。”

他想开始说些什么，但她打断他。

“不过，等到那个时候，我不能从床上起来的时候，你会照顾我们的孩子的，对吗? ”她看着他的脸，皮塔点点头，“那你为什么不能相信，如果你可以照顾我，在我生病的时候保护我们的孩子，我也会在你生病的时候照顾你，保护我们的孩子呢? ”

她的拇指在他的指关节上摩挲着，他终于看向她。

“我们是一体的，不是吗? ”她小声说，“因为如果没有你，我是绝对不会愿意这么做的。”

他又点点头，眼睛湿润了。她拉拉他的手，他终于走近她。

直到后来，当他躺在床上睡在她身边，手放在她的肚子上时，她才意识到——

这么长时间以来，这几个月以来，凯特尼斯一直觉得这只是个孩子，是皮塔的孩子，从来都不觉得是他们俩人的孩子、是 _她_ 的孩子。但事实是，这也是她的骨肉。一想到这些，她的心脏几乎停止跳动，她不知道对于这一切的恐惧，对于拥有自己的孩子的恐惧，是否有一天会真的消失。但是她没机会反悔了。

第二天早上，皮塔把早餐送到床边，他又开始在家工作。

* * *

她妈妈打电话来。

她告诉凯特尼斯她在电视上看到了特别节目。如果母亲是从电视里得知这个消息的，那么安妮一定没有告诉她，“我以为你从来不想要孩子，但很高兴你改变了主意。”母亲的声音很平静，甚至几乎拘谨。

凯特尼斯对此不知该如何回应，“皮塔真的很想要一个孩子。”她最后回答道。

“我相信他会是一个很棒的父亲的。”她母亲说，语气中带着笑意。

“我知道，”凯特尼斯淡淡地说，她看着皮塔，他正在画画，假装没有偷听她们的谈话，凯特尼斯微笑一下，“等孩子出生，”她告诉母亲，“我会给你寄一张照片的。”

“我很高兴。”她母亲低声说。

谈话止于此。

* * *

她开始感觉到身体的变化，可以轻松地呼吸，但是当想到这可能意味着什么的时候，凯特尼斯又害怕起来。霍普泰小姐说一切都很正常。某天凯特尼斯醒来时发现床单上有血迹，但霍普泰小姐向她保证这也是正常的，这意味着孩子很快就会出生。

_很快。_

她满脑子里全是孩子， _很快_ 。

来自全国各地的信件如潮水般涌来，大部分都是祝福，因为现在大家都知道她怀孕了，可她懒得去看。但是安妮送来很多箱旧玩具，凯特尼斯将它们摆放在育婴房里，夹缝地带几个帮助皮塔重建面包房的男人为她做了一把摇椅，皮塔骄傲地把它放在他们卧室的床边。

突如其来的疼痛并不出乎意料。她咬着牙摸着自己的背，霍普泰小姐警告她，疼痛可能意味着很快就要开始了。

“黑密斯，”她说，他在门廊旁的椅子上不耐烦地咕哝着，“黑密斯。”

当他望向她时，他睁大眼睛，手中的酒瓶几乎掉落在地。

“我要皮塔回来，还有霍普泰小姐，现在。”

* * *

黑密斯扶她回家，回到她的床上，他摇晃着走出房间。她几乎不想让他离开，不想一个人待着，不能一个人待着，不能这样，但是皮塔肯定是一接到消息就赶回来了，因为在她开始害怕之前，他就上气不接下气地出现在卧室门口。

“霍普泰小姐还在路上，”他说，“有什么我能做的吗? 有吗? ”

她摇摇头，她都不知道自己能做什么。过了一会儿，霍普泰小姐也来了。

“我已经让黑密斯去烧开水，拿一些干净的毛巾来。”她说。

她让皮塔将凯特尼斯靠在床头，她知道该怎么做，所以凯特尼斯试着专注于她的指导，按照她说的方式舒展和弯曲双腿，按照她说的方式呼吸，当感觉有东西从腿上流下来时不惊慌，就像霍普泰小姐说的那样。

但是当疼痛变得持续不断时，霍普泰小姐说 _时间到了_ ，而凯特尼斯突然紧张起来，她夹紧双腿，“不，”她喘着气，“不行，我改变主意了。”她看着皮塔，他坐在她身边，一只胳膊搂着她，另一只手紧握着她的手。

“凯特尼斯——”霍普泰小姐开始说。

“它在我肚子里很安全，”凯特尼斯低声说，她的喉咙刺痛，汗水流进眼睛里，“这样就很安全。”

“你不能这么想，”皮塔说，温柔地劝说道，“你——”

她难以忍受，开始冲皮塔尖叫，霍普泰小姐忽然开始笑，“亲爱的，你不能把腿合上，生理是不会允许的，迟早都要发生的。”

“不! ”凯特尼斯摇摇头，“如果它一直和我在一起，我就能保护它。我会好好保护它的，但是如果你带走它，我不能——我不能让你——我不能失去——”背部一阵刺痛，她开始抽泣。

“看着我，亲爱的，”黑密斯突然说，她迎上他的目光。她以为黑密斯在准备好和送完毛巾后就走了，但是他没有离开。他坐在床沿上握住她的手，眼睛专注地看着她，“我们都会保护它的，我保证。我设法让你们两个活下来了，不是吗？我们也会保证它的安全，好吗？我们会一起保护它的。”

她点点头深呼吸，然后霍普泰小姐分开她的双腿，黑密斯和皮塔站在两侧握着她的手，她不停地推挤，尖叫， _好疼_ ，太疼了，她无法想象为什么有人会想要孩子，会愿意这么做。

“凯特尼斯…”皮塔轻声说。

她咬住嘴唇直到嘴里尝到铁锈的味道，她想推开霍普泰小姐，然后…

在那模糊痛苦的可怕一瞬中，另一声叫喊混杂着她的尖叫。她几乎快晕倒在皮塔怀里，她闭上眼，耳中回响着不属于自己的哭喊，她用力呼吸，感觉到皮塔在她的太阳穴上颤抖地亲吻了一下。

“看。”他小声说。

她看向身侧，霍普泰小姐将它抱过来，“一个女孩。”霍普泰小姐把她放在凯特尼斯身前，孩子裹在奶油色的毯子里，小小的脸红红的，湿粘的黑发挂在可爱的小脸上。

她抱着孩子，抱着小女儿，她的体重温暖而柔软，四肢扑腾着。皮塔摸摸她的小手，她的小手指攥紧他的大拇指。凯特尼斯能听见他的喘息，“真是个活泼的小东西，不是吗? ”黑密斯说，“当然是你的孩子，亲爱的。”

小小的头转向她，嘴唇紧紧咬住她的乳房。这奇怪的感觉让凯特尼斯几乎不敢呼吸。她不想打扰女儿，女儿松开她的小手指，放开皮塔，她闭上眼睛，她的睫毛也是黑色的。

“我们得让你洗干净，”霍普泰小姐说，“多喝水，多休息，我会来检查保证你的恢复，但是现在——”她笑着说。

凯特尼斯看着自己的孩子，她终于明白约翰娜和皮塔的意思。

这种感觉温暖她的内心，如此坚定的本能，仿佛一直是自己身体的一部分: 真实而又强烈的爱意。她不会让任何人伤害这个孩子，这个完美、宝贵的新生命，完全纯洁的，她的孩子。

孩子眨着眼睛看向她，大眼睛盯着凯特尼斯。

“噢，可爱的蓝眼睛，”霍普泰小姐说，“我觉得她眼睛的颜色是不会变的。”

凯特尼斯终于望向皮塔，是他给了她这个孩子，她的孩子，他们的孩子——希望。

“我还是想用花名作为她的名字。”她小声地说。

皮塔点点头，“丹狄莉恩（Dandelion），蒲公英，”他微笑着说，“你很喜欢它们。”

“可是，蒲公英不是花，” 黑密斯说，“那是草。”

* * *

一切始于一次失误。

凯特尼斯从树林里回来，看见黑密斯如同往常一样，戴着蒲公英项链站在门廊上。只要他在她去打猎和皮塔烤面包时愿意照顾女儿，她就会按捺住嘲笑他的冲动。

然后丹妮跌跌跌撞撞地跑到凯特尼斯身边送给她一条项链。

不过它不是用蒲公英制成的。

“妈妈，我给你做了一条 _特别_ 漂亮的项链! ”她自豪地举起手，凯特尼斯盯着那项链看。

小女孩不知道她不应该去摘樱草花，她冲着凯特尼斯微笑，等待着她的回应，丹妮柔软的黑色卷发垂落在肩上，雀斑散落在她的小鼻子上，她的眼睛是那么明亮的蓝色，“妈妈？我为你做的! ”

凯特尼斯跪下来，丹妮高兴地咯咯笑着，为凯特尼斯戴上樱草花项链。

(别担心，丹妮没忘记也送给爸爸一条项链。)

那天晚上她对皮塔说，“原来，我妹妹就是我的全部，”她将头靠在他肩上，在黑暗的卧室中轻声说，“尽管发生了这一切，我还是很高兴有她，一个可以依靠的人，一个可以信赖的朋友，一个可以信任的盟友，一个可以爱护的……姐妹。”

“凯特尼斯？”皮塔询问道。

“所以，如果你还想再要一个孩子，”她轻声说，“我可能并不会介意。”

他亲吻她，“我可能也不会介意。”

_**Fin.** _


End file.
